


We're allies, not Friends.

by Dino_goofy_day



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Earthrealm (Mortal Kombat), F/M, Kung lao is a little shit, Outworld (Mortal Kombat)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dino_goofy_day/pseuds/Dino_goofy_day
Summary: These three chapters are re-uploaded from my tumblr!Could be considered as a set of one-shot/two-shots. But the reader stays the same Person.You're quite literally the incarnation of lady luck, and Raiden wants you on his team of warriors. While training, you meet the most infuriatingly handsome man, Kung Lao.
Relationships: Kung Lao/Female Reader, Kung Lao/You
Kudos: 3





	1. I "Hate" You

"Enough Kung Lao!" 

Liu Kang's shout cut clear through the tension. You were struggling to regain your breath, still on the defensive with your head reeling. What had started as a simple sparring session had turned sour quick, Kung Lao kicking into high gear even though you were just a beginner.

"Please, she was doing fine." Lao dropped the offensive, turning to look at his friend. He was completely unbothered, not even breaking a sweat, while you were still catching your breath. The icy air turning into a sharp pain in your chest while you breathed. You had never liked fighting. In fact, the only reason you were here was because Raiden approached you after consulting his "elder gods" . According to him, you were the luckiest person in all relms. It kinda annoyed you that the white lotus planned on using you as a good luck charm, but as long as you were protecting earthrelm, you didn't mind.

You had only been training for a few months, jumping between here and the special forces base. Raiden finally approved you to spar, instructing Kung Lao and Liu Kang to help you improve. Turns out, Kung Lao had wanted to test your limits. Guess he hadn't realized yet that Liu Kang interrupting was, in fact, your luck intervening.

"Doing fine? I barely know the basics compared to you!" Lao laughed at your angered words, a smug smile plastered on his face.

"I thought you were more advanced, 'guess I was wrong." 

"You arrogant little-"

"Alright, cut it out. Both of you need to calm down before Lord Raiden returns to see you two at each other's throats." Lao's smug face fueled the fire in your lungs. God, you wished that you could land a hit on his stupid, handsome face- you visibly shook your head at the thought, scowling at the two men's quizzical faces. Kung Lao's immediately smirk almost got a repulsive action out of you.

"I thought you could do better personally, especially with all that luck of yours."

"Luck has nothing to do with training! All of this is skill. Skill that Raiden is just now wanting to teach me, not all of us were raised as warriors, you know."

"It just shows that even those with powers like yours couldn't surpass me, not as you are anyway." He smirked. 

"Excuse me?!" He shook his head. Liu kang reached looked like he wanted to try and stop this fight immediately, but Lao spoke up once again.

"Its just that as a woman-"

"As a woman? Bullshit!" He had definitely done it now. Had he not already learned from Kitana? Sonya even?! He opened his mouth to speak, but you continued on.

"At least I'm not an overzealous ass who wants to be the chosen one so desperately!" It immediately went silent. Liu kang looking lack and forth between the two of you, shocked at your words. You knew you had struck a nerve there, as Kung Lao's cocky facade had dropped. A scowl now marking his face.

After quite a few more heated words, you stormed off, finding a quiet place outside to calm down at, Thinking about everything that had happened today as you breathed in the cool air. Watching the sun set calmed you a bit, and by the time it was dark you felt a little too comfortable to get up.  
Despite your anger and bitterness, you could not stop thinking about your attraction to the subject of your frustrations. It had sunk into your mind over time, Lao becomeing more attractive every time you saw him. You realize that it was only because you had started to like him in a different way, but that never stopped your cheeks from flushing at the thought of him. The guilt from the fight did start to settle in eventually, however. You sighed, you never ment for things to get to heated. 

Someone suddenly sat down next to you, causing you to jump a bit. To your surprise, it was Kung Lao himself. It was silent for a moment before he spoke. 

"Lord Raiden has requested that I apologize," The guilt let up a bit. God, he was such an asshole!

"I understand that we must remain on good-... peaceful terms to remain as a functional team, and to protect earth relm." He sighs. "I apologize for pushing you a little too far during your training today. -Even if I did belive that you could handel it. Although the words that came after your remarks I have a hard time apologizing for," 

Wow, at least he was being sincere. Despite the pettiness, the guilt was, in fact, starting to wear away at you. You sigh and glance in his direction. He was staring straight at you with an expression that you couldn't quite read. The stern look on you own face softens.

"I'm gonna go ahead and lay this out there. I know I struck a nerve with the whole... 'chosen one' thing. And I know I need to apologize in turn. I know better than to throw low blows in petty fights."

"Good, so we're on the same page then."

"I am still frustrated with you though,"

"Good, so we're on the same page then." Pinching the bridge of your nose, you shake your head at his antics. When you open your eyes he was looking away from you. The moonlight casting shadows on his face. Your eyes trace along his jaw, his cheek bones, and when they reach his own eyes he is looking back at you again.

"See something you like?" You laughed shifting in your spot next to Lao.

"Only sometimes,"

"-Hey!" 

The tension in the air finally started to clear up a bit as you laughed. Your cheeks felt like they were on fire. Shit. Did you actually say that?! Kung Lao cleared his throat when the laughter died down.

"I know that we haven't known each other for very long, but I earnestly want to get to know you better." Your face flushed as he turned his gaze away, a faint smile on his face. If it weren't for the darkness of the night you could've sworn he was blushing too.

"Sure. I'd like that." He sat up a bit more that he did before, looking at you with that infuriating handsome face. An intrusive thought popped into your mind to just kiss him right there. You broke eyecontact immediately, scolding yourself for even thinking of such a thing. Absolutely not. You are not going to embarrass yourself like that. Lao looked at you with concern, but you waved him off. 

You did realize that these extreme and almost random reactions of yours probably look weirdly secretive, but what Kung Lao doesn't know definitely won't hurt him. 

His face went back to that smug look eventually, and he stood, holding a hand out to help you up.

"Race you to the training ground?"

"You're on!"

You really were lucky, weren't you?


	2. Love confessions-1

"You're an idiot. You know that right?!" Arrows whizzed passed your head as you threw Kung Lao's arm over your shoulder, counting on your luck not to run out as each one missed. Raiden had sent you and Lao on a mission to outworld to check up on a few groups that were still resisting Kitana Kahn's rule, and obviously, it had taken a turn for the worse.

Lao grunted in response as you dragged him to cover, hiding behind a rock while desperately ripping off a strip of your jacket to press to the gaping wound in his side. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping you from panicking in the face of all of this. Of course you'd be the one to get ambushed. 

Kung Lao wasn't supposed to be here in the first place. The two of you were supposed to split up, but you ended up being grateful that he stayed with you. You felt guilty for getting him hurt, but knew that if you were by yourself this fight would've ended much quicker.

Kung Lao grunted in pain as you continued to put pressure on his wound, uncharacteristically quiet. Peaking over the rock just a bit, you were thankful that the archers that remained were keeping their distance. A grumble of your name brought your attention back to your friend. 

His eyes were unfocused, breathing labored. He almost looked... sick.

"Oh no." You removed the cloth, peeking over your cover once more to make sure no one was sneaking up on the two of you, and unsheathed your dagger to rip a larger hole in his shirt.

Black veins stretched from the wound, slowly spider-webbing their way across his side. Poison. This day was starting to get worse and worse. The creeping horror started to show through your facade. You knew Kung Lao could tell that you were panicking at this point, and yet you still pressed the cloth back to the wound. You weren't sure if you should've done that or not, but the only thing you could think to do was stop the bleeding. Gods, you had to stop him from bleeding out before you get the chance to stop the poison.

As if the previous events weren't enough, the battlefield suddenly went dead silent. You were so preoccupied that you almost didn't notice, focusing only on Kung Lao before you heard the sound of pounding footsteps. 

One of your assailants suddenly went sprinting past the two of you. Not even turning to look back. One person turned to two, and soon enough all of them went flying past.

"What the hell?" You couldn't help but whisper out loud. People were coming out of the woodworks, many more stampeding by then you had first counted. A vial fell out of someone's pocket and rolled to your feet. Instantly recognizing the language, you immediately calmed a bit. An antidote. 

Lady Luck strikes again, you thought. Quickly you grabbed the vial, and suddenly had an urge to duck down. That was strange. You hardly had time to process that these people had to be running from something before Kung Lao grabbed the back of your jacket with all the strength he had left, and yanked you down to his side.

You stared in shock as the largest panther you had ever seen in your life leaped over the rock. It had to have been at least ten feet tall sitting down, sharp claws widely displayed as its underbelly passed over you. 

It continued to chase the archers far, far away from you and Kung Lao.

\----

Night had fallen, and the dim fire you had started was providing just enough light for you to dress Kung Lao's wound. Raiden wouldn't be back to get you until morning. Guess he also never expected things to go this wrong. 

Kung Lao had passed out just after he dragged you down to avoid the monster-sized cat. He had developed a fever as well. Not a very good sign, but you were glad that his immune system was working hard against the poison. 

He would grumble and his eyes would flutter every once in a while, but the longer he slept the more worried you became. He hissed in his coma as you cleaned around his wound, wiping up all of the poison that the antidote had pushed out of his bloodstream so far. Setting the cloth to the side, you took a separate one off of his forehead and soaked it with what was left in your canteen, replacing it once you were done.

He looked miserable, but you tried your best not to expect the worst. You couldn't lose him, you couldn't. After your initial fight, you two had become quite close, almost inseparable. But the more Kung Lao and Liu Kang continued to help you with training, the more you started to become painfully aware of the Shaolin's vows. You couldn't be with him, so why was it that you loved him so much? You were almost spiteful at how your affection for him had grown so much since that day, but at least you could remain close to him in a platonic way, right?

"I love you. But there is no way I'm telling you that when you are awake." You wispered, gently cradling his head in your hands and wiping away his sweat. You just sat there with him for a moment, memorizing the features of his face. Almost scared that he would suddenly get worse as soon as you turned your back. But, eventually, the dying fire had to be delt with.

With a sigh you directed your attention to attending the fire. You tried to rekindle the flames a bit, but it was a lost cause without more firewood. You wouldn't leave to find more however, there's no telling what would sneak up on Lao while you were gone.

When you finally turned your back on the fire, still contemplating what to do about wood, you were greeted by Kung Lao, wide awake and struggling to sit up.

"Lao, what the hell are you doing?!" You rushed over to him, pushing him back down to the ground almost harshly. He looked up at you, almost dazed, and swallowed before he tried to speak. You could tell he was trying to form words, but nothing was coming out clearly. With a sigh you flip the cloth on his head over to the cool side, gently clearing his face of sweat once again. He called your name, now speaking clearly, but very slow.

"That hurt." You laughed, checking up on his side. 

"I'm sorry, but you need to save your energy. Sitting up is just going to wear you out." He huffed, that trademark smirk lightly appearing on his face.

"I wasn't talking about that, Lucky." Your brows furrowed, confused. Leaning over him to get a more clear look at his face. His smirk grew wider, and the realization hit you like a truck. Shit. He heard you didn't he.

"F- God- I'm so sorry I-" He weakly lifts a hand to your face, thumb tracing your cheekbones.

"Sorry for what? There's nothing for you to apologize for." You almost started to tear up, panic and confusion written all over you face. What was he talking about? Lao Called your name once more.

"If I could choose anyone in all relms to be with, I would always choose you."

"But your vows-"

"Are a worry for another day." You let out a curt laugh. Sight blurry from tears you were trying so hard to not let slip, holding his hand to your face. 

"You are one arrogant ass, Kung Lao." His smile was infectious.

"You love it." You leaned in closer to his face, only answering by gently kissing him. Both of you relaxed, thankful to finally have gotten your feelings across. Scooting closer to Lao, your knee accidentally hit his side, causing him to grunt in pain. You separated immediately.

"I'm so sorry!" Kung Lao chuckled at you, threading his fingers through the hair at the base of your scalp and bringing you in for another, loving kiss.


	3. Love confessions-2

The Warm feeling of Kung Lao against you was more than welcome in the cold night. He tugged on you a bit, separating the kiss to give you a smug look as he tugged you into a straddle across his waist. You rolled your eyes. 

"Ya'know, you're being pretty lively for a man who was dying not even thirty minutes ago." He laughed, cupping your face again and bringing you in for a short kiss. 

"Kiss of life, perhaps?" You kissed him again with a smile.

"It's more like 'random antidote' but sure." Rolled his eyes this time, kissing you yet again. His lips against yours made you feel fuzzy, he was a surprisingly good kisser, for a man with presumably no experience. Your hands trailed up his chest, avoiding his open wound. His tongue gingerly licked your bottom lip when-

"Ahem." You shot up, panicked at the sound of the deep voice. Kung Lao's face shifted from pure confusion to anxiety. You rolled off of him as fast as you could, standing up with a red face.

"Um- Lord Raiden- You're back early!" He did not look happy. This was uncomfortable. Kung Lao sat up slowly, wincing at his bad side. Raiden looked over at him, and Lao silently grabbed his hat, resting it in his lap. You would've snickered if you weren't scared shitless. 

"I heard about the ambush and took it upon myself to check up on the two of you. It seems I've returned at the wrong time." You face was so flushed it felt like you were on fire. Part of you wishes you were on fire. Then mabye you wouldn't have to worry about the lecture you knew you were about to hear Raiden. You folded your arms, partly because of the cold night and partly because you suddenly felt very self conscious. After a moment of silence Raiden spoke again.

"Kung Lao, if you can stand, I would like to speak to you in private." Kung Lao nodded, wincing again as he stood. He put his hat back on as he and Raiden walked off into the forest, neither of them spared a glance at you. You felt like you were wilting. What had happened to all that luck you had? 

You sighed. There was no point in anxiously sitting here. You walked in the opposite direction of Raiden and Kung Lao to search for some firewood. 

You tried your best to distract yourself with the sound of the leaves crunching under your feet. But it was difficult to not worry.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. You should've known better. A relationship with Lao… it just wasn't possible. You were a fool for thinking it could work out. Or maybe he was the fool for trying.

Neither of the thoughts sat right in your stomach. You kinda felt like you were going to throw up. 

The first fallen branch you found was big enough to satisfy the fire, and you took your knife out to cut it into small sticks. Hacking away at it like it was therapy. 

Raiden and Kung Lao had already returned by the time you got back. It was to dark to see Lao's expression, but the sinking feeling in your stomach was telling you to just let the whole thing go. It was nice for the two seconds that it had lasted.

"We will be traveling to Kitana Kahns Palace to rest. In the morning we will meet with our hostess and Liu Kang to go over what has happened today." Your face expressed anxiety, you pressed your lips together in a thin line out if nervousness. Raiden sighed.

"-anything that happened during the ambush, today." You sighed a bit. Nervously smiling at the god. His chronicly stern face hadn't changed the entire time. You prayed that he would spare Kung Lao any punishment. 

You kept your head down as the three of you portaled to Kitana's palace.

\----

Servants were waiting for you when you arrived, letting you know that the Kahn and Liu Kang had already retired for the night. You numbly followed the servants as they led you to your quarters, convincing yourself that you didn’t need to look back at Lao, or Raiden for that matter. You mumbled a goodnight as you gingerly opened your door and slipped inside.

You'd stayed here before, but the architecture and decor never failed to impress. You smiled as you traced the patterns on the wall, tugging off your boots by the bed and slumping onto the cushion.

You took a deep breath for a moment, letting your eyes flutter closed. The pang in your chest becoming increasingly more insistent as you thought about Kung Lao again. You brought a hand up to your lips, blushing as you recalled the awful position Raiden caught the two of you in. You hated how sad you felt. To think that they said you were lucky. You were the literal incarnation of Lady luck, and yet today had been a disaster. Ambush, dying best friend, recovering best friend, changing the definition of "best friend", and then getting him ripped away from you.

How lucky.

You shouldn't still be caught up on this. It's over. Go to bed.

You sat up for a moment so you could peel back the covers, crawling in and settling down, too exhausted to change. You comfortably curled up, barely starting to drift away when there was a knock at the door. 

You huffed. Visitors, at this hour? Gross. You groggily lifted yourself out of bed, stumbling to the door. You yawned as You turned the knob. 

"Hello?-" Kung Lao pushed past you quickly, silently shutting the door. Your heart skipped a beat, but you had to shake that fluttery feeling from your system. He was still in his bloodied clothes for Godsakes!

"Kung Lao, what do you think you're doing?" You whispered, crossing your arms as he turned around to face you with that terribly handsome smirk on his face. 

"Peacfully sleeping in my own room, obviously." You scoffed, but was unable to stop yourself from smiling wide. Kung Lao rested his back against the door.

"You and I both know that Raiden won't believe that." He smiled again, taking a step forward towards you, so close you could feel his breath. 

"Then mabye he'd be more forgiving if I said you were dressing my wounds?" If your face wasn't flushed before, it certainly was now. You frowned at the close proximity, remembering what happened before. Kung Lao looked confused, and almost hurt when you stepped away and sat on the bed. 

"What's wrong?" You laughed bitterly.

"What's wrong? Lao, Lord Raiden just caught us- and in the woods-!" You were stuttering as you desperately tried to form a coherent sentence. You were fidgeting with your hands, not able to bring yourself to look him in the eye. You weren't sure why. The space next to you on the bed sunk down, and one of Lao's hands reached out to gingerly hold your own.

"You worry to much," Worry to much?! What the hell Lao!? You snatched your hand away.

"Well then, forgive me for being worried about your livelyhood as a shaolin." He stiffened, and sighed. He didn't try to reach out for your hands again.

"When I spoke with Raiden, he also expressed his worries about the vows…" You felt that sinking feeling in your chest again. Way to rub in the salt. You felt goosebumps appear when he lightly slid his arm around your waist. You flushed, and when you looked at him his face was so close you could feel his breath.

"...but he's not going to say anything. He believes that he has no right to interfere with our personal lives as long as it doesn't interfere with Earthrelm's protection." The immediate rush of relief was heavenly.

"Why didn't you just start with that when you came in!" You scolded, playfully hitting his chest. Lao fell back on the bed dramatically, laughing as he did. You smirked, rolling over to straddle him just like you had done earlier Tickling his sides this time but staying away from his wound.

He laughed at the attempt, easily grabbing your hands and pulling them down with his own on either side of his head. The giddy, fuzzy feeling was back, and this time you couldn't imagine it leaving. 

"I think I'm getting a sence of déjà-vu." Lao mused. You scoffed, leaning down and ghosting your lips over his. 

"I'm surprised you even remember that first kiss. You were so out of it you could barely sit up." He smiled as you leaned your forehead against his own.

"Forget the first kiss with you? I'm offended that you think I could." You rolled your eyes, finally pressing his lips against yours own. 


End file.
